Scientists have traditionally relied on expensive manned expedition and research cruises to collect oceanographic data. More recently, unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) have been employed to collect oceanographic data. While the use of UUVs is less expensive than manned expeditions, UUVs are still relatively expensive. Further, UUVs are typically designed to operate in horizontal planes. Accordingly, using a UUV to collect oceanographic data in a vertical water column involves complex and time-consuming UUV navigation.